Odin Dark vs Magilou
Description Odin vs Maggiliu V2.png Odin vs Magilou.png Odin vs Magilou Gold.png|Gold Owain VS Magilou.png|Commander Ghost This What If Death Battle will feature Owain Odin Dark from Fire Emblem Fates and Magilou from Tales of Berseria. (Off Season Fight) Every party needs a great sorcerer to devastate their enemies from afar... But there's just something off about these two... Interlude Cue Music: Invader Alice: Imagine this; you're wandering the globe collecting a number of badass warriors (intentionally or not) to join your merry little crew of misfits when suddenly- you find yourself picking up the biggest weirdo you've met in your entire life. Luther: Depending on who you ask, they're either a prime source of entertainment or a complete nuisance to the rest of the party. Theodore: Why are you staring at me when you say that? Nova: At this point, you'll probably find yourself wondering just why this random cuckoolander is following you around for no good reason. Theodore: Are you trying to imply something, KnAvEs? I'll have you know it is a hero's solemn duty to-''' Rena: Ah, but who's gonna care about why they're tagging along when they're so good at murdering their enemies into an unrecognizable mishmash of bloody body parts! '''Theodore: Why thank you Rena, that's exactly... No wait, that's horribly morbid! Luther: Ignoring that last part, there's no doubt that the best spellcasters out there tend to be the most... eccentric ones. Nova: Like Odin Dark, the self proclaimed scion of legend. Rena: And Magilou, the mysterious storytelling witch of Midgand! Theodore: You may call me Theodore, and this is my loyal band of steadfast researchers. Alice: Watch it, meatbag. This spotlight ain't yours to steal. Luther: it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win-'' ''Everyone: A DEATH BATTLE! Odin Music Cue: You May Call Me Marth (Fire Emblem Awakening) Luther: Imagine for a moment, a world on the brink of death, a mere ten years from today, having been ravaged by the fires of war. Nova: More accurately, it's a world that was ravaged by the dreaded Fell Dragon Grima and his zombie apocalypse. Rena: Now before anyone asks, this isn't gonna be your average "hero slays dragon" story, cause most of the heroes that could have slain the big bad have been brutally murdered at this point in the timeline! Alice: Needless to say, this world is pretty much screwed beyond recognition, and by the looks of it, a group of thirteen overbearing teenagers had the same idea. Luther: In a last ditch effort to save their beloved homeland, these chosen warriors would travel ten years into the past to ensure that such a terrible future could never come to pass.'' ' '''Theodore:' Among this party of chosen warriors was the latest descendant of a legendary bloodline of Lords and warriors. He is know by many names throughout the realms, but to the youth's most trusted confidants, he is simply known as... Owain! to Footage Owain: RADIANT... DAAAAAAWN! Nova: I'm already having second thoughts about this plan. Music Cue: Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey (Fire Emblem Awakening) Alice: Owain was born as the sole son of Ylisse's Princess Lissa, and as you can see, the guy's a bit of a theatric. '''''Luther: I guess everyone's gotta have some sort of coping mechanism. He DID have to live through the apocalypse after all. Rena: Mine's murdering people! Luther: Yeah, thanks. We're familiar enough with that hobby as it is. Theodore: Well speaking of murdering, it turns out our young scion here is surprisingly skilled at that. Owain took up the art of the blade in a valiant effort to live up to the hallowed bloodline that preceded him. ' ''Alice: Apparently living up to the bloodline of the Hero King involves giving names to every inanimate object in sight and LARPing in the middle of the battlefield. '''Theodore: Say what you will about Owain's demeanor, but together with his trusty sword hand, the man has proven himself worthy to fight alongside the army of Prince Chrom himself! Alice: Sword hand, huh? I wonder what that's supposed to stand in for. Nova: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Does anyone else see the big problem here? Owain traveled back into the past, when he wasn't even born, to fight alongside his uncles army? The same army that includes the dude's own mother?! This is a time paradox that's just waiting to screw the timeline even further! Luther: Novs, I don't think you have a proper understanding of how time travel works. Alice: Well, neither does Nintendo. Or any game developer for that matter. Nova's probably gonna have an aneurysm when she hears this, but Owain's space-time shenanigans hardly end there. Theodore: After his journey in Ylisse came to an eventful climax with the demise of Grima, Owain and a pair of his best friends struck up a deal with the Dragon God Anankos to ditch their home realm and integrate themselves into the Nohrian royal family. Whilst there, Owain took up a new identity as Odin Dark, the fiercest Dark Mage the realms have ever known! Luther: The hell kind of outfit is THAT supposed to be?! I dunno if Odin took a wrong turn at the Armor Shop's X-Rated department, but there's no way in hell this thing's gonna be protecting any vital organs! Nova: Flare over practicality, Luth! Sometimes you've just gotta throw caution to the wind and let the ladies enjoy their fanservice! Alice: Whatever you say, meatbag. Rena: Upon Anankos's dying request, the three future amigos were SUPPOSED to find his long lost son so they could go off and kill his evil twin, BUT... Luther: The old dragon god kind of screwed the plan over by forgetting to tell them his kid's name, therefore invalidating the Awakening Kid's importance to the plot and throwing them into another bloody war against the kingdom of Hoshido. Hell, by the end of the Conquest route, Owain just straight up forgot why he was sent to Nohr in the first place, knocked up a potential bride for himself, and fled the realm without a single word! Alice: I guess that's what happens when you try to shove in a DLC origin story AFTER a game's initial release. Nova: I can only imagine the look on Lissa's face when she found out that she became a grandma before coming of age. Rena: Or even a great grandma if Ophelia gets hitched to Corrin! Nova: You see, this is why you're not supposed to screw with time travel. But hey, at least Kana's gonna end up with some godlike stats by the end of all this. Music Cue: Battle Map - Alm 2 (Fire Emblem Echoes (Shadows of Valentia) Theodore: I suppose the important part here is that Owain, Odin, or whatever name he wishes to go by is a master of swordsmanship and the magical arts alike! For the sake of this Death Battle, we will allow him to switch between the classes of Swordmaster and Sorcerer as he sees fit with the use of the Heart Seal, a mysterious ornament one can use to change a unit's class without suffering a level penalty. Alice: Now because of the unique mechanics that Fates brings to the table with its weapons, skills, and inventory space, we've decided to outfit Owain with a carefully selected set of weapons and abilities to best suit his "hybrid" style of combat. Luther: Although when given the chance, the dude's certainly not above looting weapons and items from his enemy's bodies or picking up random crap off the floor. You know. Like your average kleptomaniac hero. Rena: As a Swordmaster, Owain can dish out a blinding flurry of attacks with just about every sword in the book! Luther: Such as his signature Missiletainn, a glorified vegetable cutter that Owain mistook for some sort of legendary demon blade. That's uh... embarrassingly weak for a signature weapon, BUT it does grant Owain a small boost to his Skill stat and critical hit ratio if it's any consolation. Alice: Well, you at least have to give him credit for being able to turn a simple Tree Branch into a lethal weapon. Nova: This is why Owain carries around his trusty Levin Sword, a versatile staple of the Fire Emblem series capable of slicing through mooks like any other blade and dropping lightning bolts down from the heavens! Though on the flipside, it is incapable of scoring critical hits, so you can't exactly rely on the Levin Sword alone to solo any opposing armies. Theodore: On that note, Owain possesses a handful of natural abilities to help complement his already impressive sword skills. Vantage allows Owain to gain the initial strike in a confrontation if sufficiently wounded, Swordfaire adds a sizeable boost to his already impressive strength when equipped with a blade, and the activation of Astra let's him unleash a devastating five hit combo unto an unsuspecting victim! Rena: He doesn't even need a sword to take advantage of Astra, which leads us to Odin's tenure as a sorcerer! My favorite tome of his has gotta be Mjolnir! You know, the same name shared by the hammer of the mighty Thor? Alice: Mjolnir's accuracy may leave something to be desired, but the divine lightning brought down by this spell boasts a massively strong critical hit rate of 25%, while also granting a quadruple damage boost to any crits that manage to connect. Luther: Should Odin want to focus on consistency over power, than the humble Fire tome will certainly do the trick. As the epitome of the "boring but practical" trope, this spell allows Odin to pelt his enemies from afar with an endless supply of fireballs. Nova: If Odin ever finds himself in a tough spot, he can always rely on Nosferatu, a shady storm of dark magic that saps the HP from any unfortunate schmuck it targets to help bring his own health back to speed. While it's nowhere near as broken as it was in Awakening, a few well timed strikes from Nosferatu can still mean the difference between life and death for any Dark Mage. Theodore: Lastly, we'll be giving Odin access to the skills Aching Blood and Vengeance. The latter is a sort of revenge attack that increases the strength of Odin's attacks the lower his health is while the former grants a decent critical hit ratio to forged weapons with at least 12 letters in their name. Being the... creative individual he is, all of Odin's weapons are sure to reap the benefits of his blooded nature. Alice: Hot blooded has got to be the perfect way to describe Odin in general. As you might expect, the man's in-battle LARPing has caused trouble for himself and his friends on multiple occasions, and his deep immersion in the dark arts can leave Owain woefully distracted at the worst of times. Rena: Like in any other RPG, each of Odin's classes have some sort of exploitable weakness for his enemies to take advantage of, but does any of this really matter when he's already strong enough to go toe to toe with the armies of TWO separate Dragon Gods? Theodore: Owain's act may contain more blunders than a college student's last minute homework assignment, but there is no doubt in my mind that this scion of legend has more than lived up to his ancestor's legacy. to footage Owain: What is this? Have I found the legendary item of...er...legend? Obtained: Stick Magilou Music Cue: Truth of the World (Tales of Berseria) Nova: The land of Midgand (no rhyme intended) is a dark world, plagued by the epidemic of daemonblight, a mysterious disease known to transform human and animal alike into bloodthirsty beasts to prey on the innocent. Theodore: In a land filled such unbridled chaos, there must naturally be a force to quell such destruction and bring upon law and order unto the land. The Exorcists of the Abbey are one such force, and from a cursory view, it seems like they're doing a tip top job of keeping the curse in check. Alice: The keyword here is cursory view, folks. For all the supposed good the Abbey is doing for Midgand, in reality they're the shadiest group of religious fanatics this side of the Church of Yevon. Luther: And few people know the dark secrets of the Abbey better than... *clears throat* The wise sorceress who travels the eleven seas, who scoffs at the might of dragons... Wait a minute, this wasn't in the script... And why is the text flashing re-'' Cue Explosion sound ''Luther: Gwah! Nova: Heh heh heh. Got 'em! Music Cue: Magilou, the Great Sorceress (Tales of Berseria) Alice: At first glance, Magillanica Lou Mayvin might just look an unemployed court jester hanging around in the wrong time period, but there's a lot more to this witch's backstory than meets the eye. Rena: ...Is she seriously wearing a book skirt? Nova: Well yeah, of course! Where else is a girl supposed to store all her incriminating blackmail material? Rena: Wow, really? Just what kind of info is she supposed to be keeping in there? Theodore: Well in Magilou's own words, the book in front is actually layer cake. Eating it is just as good for your mind as it is for your stomach. Luther: So a book in THAT position is all about eating, eh? In that case, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of-'' Alice: Dumbass. *smack!* ''Luther: Ow! For Arceus' sake, I was just kidding! '' ''Theodore: Petty deception and kidding around certainly appear to make up the heart of this mysterious sorceress's character, but suffice to say, we're only scratching the surface of the girl's bewitching backstory. Nova: Please leave the puns to the experts, Theo. Rena: You see, before the Abbey came in to save the world from Daemons, there weren't many people who could actually see supernatural beings in any form. Maggie here just happens to be one of the rare exceptions to this rule, and her normie parents abandoned her when she was a baby as a result of that. Luther: I'm sure this backstory is depressing enough already, but these are only the beginning of Magilou's troubles. After her early abandonment, she was then picked up by a wandering circus troupe who treated her like shit on a daily basis. Alice: Eventually, the troupe decided that they've had enough of her, and decided to have Magilou executed for accusations of witchcraft. Luckily for the "witch" in question, her tormenters would then go on to meet with a conveniently timed accident with the edge of a ravine. Nova: Lo and behold, this accident just happened to be staged by the the third in the line of Magilou's adoptive asshats, Melchior Mayvin, who for all intents and purposes, is basically the Abbey's big second in command. Theodore: Ah, but Melchior is quite different from Magilou's previous caretakers. This newest adoption actually marked the first time the newly christened Magillanica ever felt at home. In gratitude, Magilou dedicated to herself to learning all the secret artes the Abbey had to offer, even going as far as to rise to the rank of a Legate, one of THE highest positions in the Abbey, within a manner of years! Rena: Buuuuuut everything went straight to hell when Melchior administered one final test as to whether Magilou was worthy of becoming his successor. Long story short, Melchior disowned her for failing to hold up against one his illusory artes. Nova: Apparently, the whole incident was so traumatizing, that it actually shattered her heart, which leads us to her initial appearance in Titania Prison at the beginning the game. The end result of emotional roller coaster was, well... to footage Magilou: Magikazam! Luther: Betcha didn't see THAT backstory coming, huh? Theodore: You certainly wouldn't expect such a complex past, judging from Magilou's light hearted demeanor. Nova: Instead of brooding about it like a certain gloomy raincloud, Magilou loves to spend her time as a professional troll, knowing exactly how and when to get under the skin of even the most stoic edgelords on the planet! Alice: Be it man, woman, or a hopelessly naive child, nobody is safe from Magilou's ridiculous antics. Music Cue: The Way of the Embodied Dragon (Tales of Berseria) Rena: Is there ever a time when this chick ISN'T fooling around? Luther: Ah, but Magilou's serious about her fooling around, and the girl's definitely a lot more competent than she let's on! Alice: That's quite true, but the girl's pretty much deadweight to the party whenever she's not around her trusty "sidekick" Bienfu, who Magilou had been separated from ever since she was thrown into jail. Without Bienfu at her side, Magilou can't really do much aside from cracking jokes and lounging off in the background while the rest of the party does all the fighting for her. Theodore: To elaborate on this situation, all Exorcists of the Abbey draw their power from tethered Malakhim, which as you may recall are a race of magical beings that were invisible to most of humanity until the Abbey enslaved them upon the dawn of the Advent. While Magilou may have severed her ties with the Abbey long ago, she is hardly any different in this regard, as she mostly relies on contract with Bienfu in order to do any actual fighting. Nova: Naturally, it wasn't too long before Magilou stole Bienfu back from an unwitting Eleanor, which is when she finally started showing off her true potential! Rena: Just... what the hell are these weapons supposed to be? They're like these weird card things that she can summon out of thin air and smack her enemies over the head with. Alice: These "cards" are actually a collection of autonomous dolls known as Guardians. Unlike your conventional mage weapons, Magilou can alter the shape and size of these Guardians as she sees fit in order to suit any situation. Luther: Magilou can make her weapons as long as she wants them to be, if you get what I'm saying here. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Alice: Gee, I've never heard that one before. Theodore: These are undoubtedly some of the silliest weapons I've ever seen, but they're a lot more versatile than you might expect. As you'll see with Magilou's initial Mystic Arte Ascending Angel, her guardians are capable of extending above cloud level in a matter of seconds! Nova: Somewhere out there, I bet Yuri Lowell is having an aneurysm over this. Luther: If that's not enough craziness for you guys, then you'll be pleased to know that Magilou's Guardians can also double as makeshift springboards and hoverboards in order to aid with her mobility! Rena: We're not making this up, folks. Maggie can seriously fly around the battlefield at breakneck speeds use nothing but a glorified piece of cardboard. She can also use a magical stone slab called a Geoboard for the same purposes, but that one's restricted to land, so it's not quite as fun. Alice: Although in can straight up disintegrate any wandering enemies if Magilou's overleveled enough. Theodore: Now these Guardians are undoubtedly cool, but what's a witch supposed to be without her magic? While Magilou may only specialize in the elements of water and fire, she certainly knows how to make creative use of her repertoire. Nova: Like all spellcasters in the series, Magilou's magic needs a bit of windup time before she can let loose devastation, but uh... this series has never been very consistent about casting times. Luther: So for the sake of clarity, we're gonna operate under a single basic ground rule. The stronger the spell, the more time Maggie needs to cast it. '' Alice: Of course, the whole spellcasting system is a lot more complicated than that, as there are a number of measures Magilou can take to greatly reduce casting time, to the point where lower tier spells like Aqua Split and Blood Moon are capable of coming out almost instantly. Rena: But before we get to the meat of her playstyle, Maggie does have a small group of magical Artes that don't need charging at all. With a flick of her wrist, she can shoot out a small barrage of fireballs, slow moving bubbles of water, makeshift soccerballs made out of ice, and even drop shooting stars out of the sky! Not to mention, Maggie can totally spam the crap out of that last Arte if she ever wants to annoy the hell out of her opponents! '''Theodore: With the sickeningly high stun rate offered by Star Drop, it's not hard to see why. '''''Luther: Magilou is also capable of dishing out some effective area control with her Fire, Water, and Gravity Mines. The latter of which is actually a miniature black hole that can draw in enemies from afar! Nova: As for the remainder of Magilou's Artes, she can drench an unexpecting fool from below with Flood Wall, trip up approaching enemies with Crown Fire, freeze an entire squad's worth of mooks solid with Final Embrace, and pay homage to her inner Michael Bay with the aptly named Explosion! Theodore: Mahilou is not entirely an offensive mage either, as she also happens to possess a pair of incredibly potent healing Artes in the form of Fairy Circle and Healing Circle. Alice: But wait, there's MORE! Now before anyone gets any bright ideas about beating out Magiliou in the magic department, well I'm gonna have to shatter your dreams into a million pieces with the introduction her ridiculously busted signature ability, Spell Absorber. Theodore: Upon activation, Spell Absorber will mercilessly interrupt whatever magic her targets may be attempting to cast at the time. Not only will this technique restore small amount of health and energy with each successful use, but it will also allow Magilou to immediately return fire with one of seven devastating counter spells. Rena: Maggie kind of chooses her counter spells at random, but they're all really damn powerful in their own right! Nova: ACTUALLY, Spell Absorber's followup spells are determined by the amount of mana that Magilou has stored up beforehand. By strategically forgoing her counter spells, Magilou can intentionally manipulate the order of her resulting followup Artes as she demands. Luther: The most powerful option Magilou can derive from Spell Absorber is Tetra Detonator, which avid Tales fans may actually recognize as Rita Mordio's old Mystic Arte. This attack makes use of all four elements to lay absolute waste to damn near every enemy on the screen, and when paired together with the proper mastery of Spell Absorber's mechanics... Hoo boy. Alice: It would hardly be an understatement to say that this mechanic is capable of completely shutting down enemy mages, but on the other hand, Magilou isn't exactly the invincible witch she plays herself up to be. Theodore: Many of Magilou's attacks can leave the witch open for punishment when used improperly, and much like many other JRPG mages, she tends to be more comfortable fighting at a distance than up close. Alice: Not to mention, Magilou usually never takes her battles seriously, and as such, the girl will never even attempt to fight at her fullest potential unless she has an adequate reason to even care about her fight. Theodore: Indeed, beneath Magilou's playful exterior lies a cynical, jaded witch without a single care in the world, but when she truly puts her heart into it, Magilou is capable of some truly incredible feats. It certainly stands to reason that Velvet could never toppled the Abbey's oppressive order without Magilou's aid. Rena: We're not kidding about that last part either! Maggie actually had to endure a lengthy torture session with her ol' foster grandpa in order for the rest of the party to escape from a pocket dimension! They'd all be deader than dead without her! And by the time everyone finally caught up with her, Maggie was still in good enough shape to give Melchior a long awaited ass kicking! Nova: Huh. I guess that's not half bad for a traitorous fashion victim. to footage Magilou: No, this will not do! If you cannot summon a dove, than ACT like one! ... Magilou: Act. Like. A. Dove! Velvet: ...Coo coo. Interlude 2 Alice: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Theodore: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Battle Pre Fight Music Cue: The Young Sorceress' Foul Mood (Tales of Vesperia) 'Twas a cold winter's night, in a humble town home to only a select few. The streets were lined with ice, as clear as the morning dew, yet frigid enough to send any unfortunate passers by one a one way trip to a premature doom. When a few small groups of wandering adventurers came upon such a village amidst the hail of a merciless Jack Frost's pillage, they had little choice but to take up refuge within a dull, worn down, through amazing spacious tavern. The following night was set to be a boring, uncomfortable stay inside a boring prison cell, which may as well have been a barrier to the frozen gates of hell, until a certain magical witch figured this was the perfect time for a story to tell. For but a paltry fee of one thousand gald per head, ongoers were promised quality entertainment from a quote on quote, experienced comedy duo... ...What followed was an awkward bout of silence that shrouded the entire tavern. The atmosphere had grown so quiet, that one could easily hear the chirpings of a distant cricket over the stagnant breathing of the audience. At that moment, a large collection of pained groans erupted from the audience, clearly in disbelief that they had to pay such a ludicrous toll just to see this performance. And thus, Laslow and Selena set off to find their missing (and potentially drunk) friend, although their efforts were quickly drowned out by the myriad of complaints erupting from the tavern's population. Having heard her spectator's complaints loud and clear, Magilou knew she had to come up with a plan quickly, lest she suffer the collective wrath of an entire building's worth of random cameos. Music Cue: Jesters of the Moon (Final Fantasy IX) At this point, Odin's loud show stealing antics had finally managed to grab the attention of his duo of friends, who were understandably unhappy with the mage's current situation. True to Selena's word, the two magicians were beginning to stir up a dangerously competitive conversation as Laphicet was hurriedly escorted off the stage. Music Cue: Red Zone (Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland) Before his opponent could even get into position, the sorcerer procured a bright yellow tome from... somewhere within his costume and fired off a tiny sphere of lightning from his hand, nearly knocking Magilou right off the stage upon impact. "Whoa whoa whoa! That was a real cheap shot, pal!" Magilou complained as she cartoonishly staggered onto her feet. "GAH! A curse upon my Aching Blood! I merely wished to test out your reflexes, yet it seems my powers have spiraled out of control yet again!" was Odin's sheepish response. "I'll give you points for having an original alibi, but I'm gonna have to pay you back for your treachery a thousand fold!" the witch loudly declared, conjuring a Guardian onto the tip of her finger as she took up a dramatic battle pose. "It seems there is only one way for us to settle our differences now... We shall make this a battle for the ages! PREPARE THYSELF!" FIGHT! ... Music Cue: To Be Suggestive (the Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky) ... Music Cue: Thistle Lotus (Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book) Results Which eccentric spellcaster are you rooting for? "My swor- er tome hand twitches!" (Odin) "What terrible manners! Not even an apology?"(Magilou) Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year